


It's just acting

by HATDGR



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bottom Ramsay Bolton, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 拉姆斯装作臭佬在临冬城亲王的短暂统治下求生(?)的故事





	It's just acting

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情借鉴原著，人物形象贴近剧集。只是想搞搞伊万罢辽 如果觉得OOC请不要打我（

临冬城比席恩记忆中更冷，大雨一连下了几天，街道泥泞得几乎找不到落脚之处。他绕着环城的街道兜转了几圈，试图从这座如今归属于他的庞大城市中寻求慰藉，然而家家户户都房门紧闭，所过之处尽是破落之感。席恩没在肩上围任何毛皮，手下的铁民都认为那是女人才穿的东西。他披了件羊皮制成的长褂，里面仍套着攻城时的盔甲。这身行头丝毫阻隔不了严寒的冰风，他打着哆嗦想。

已经过去三天了。席恩细数自己占据临冬城的日子，恍惚间仍觉得这是场梦境。城墙上的挂旗还未来得及换下，他手下寥寥数十个人这几天都忙得紧，除去完成他交代的任务外，他们还竭尽所能试图从这座城中攫取些好处。城镇中如死寂般安静是有缘由的。只要这些人不做有损他权力的事情，席恩便不会去多管，他也知道这些来自家乡的铁民本质嗜血野蛮，且一直对于他的领导心怀芥蒂。

然而今天与往日不同，当他走进城门时，几个士兵正拖着一个陌生的年轻人经过广场，不由得吸引了他的注意。那人看上去比他小几岁，因衣衫单薄而瑟瑟发抖，他脖颈上拴着一条粗厚的麻绳，另一头被人牵在手里。经过席恩身边的时候，那孩子只抬头看了他一眼便迅速低下头去，如同一只惶恐不安的羔羊，令席恩心里莫名瘙痒。

于是他叫人停下来，上前仔细端详男孩儿的脸。 “他是什么人？”男孩抬起下巴，终于不得不直视席恩，那双硕大的眼中顿时积聚起惶恐的泪水。 “他是被关在地牢里的囚犯，大人。”牵绳的士兵回答， “我们正要把他带出去寻些乐子。”

不知为何，席恩鬼使神差地说: “把他交给我吧，他对我来说还有用处。”铁民们显然对乐趣被打断十分不满，但在他不容置疑的目光下，他们最终妥协，将男孩交到他手中。席恩带着这名年轻的囚犯回到自己的卧室，后者一进门便自然地缩在墙角，就好像他生来便该站在那里。

席恩解开对方颈间的束缚，手指触摸那里留下的一圈红痕。 “你知道我是谁吗？”他开口问道，因囚犯的畏惧隐隐感到兴奋。

“您是位身份高贵的老爷。”男孩的声音温顺而平缓，不同于外面那些面露憎恨的街坊或是常常向他投来不屑目光的士兵，年轻的囚犯胆怯却又毕恭毕敬，让席恩情不自禁地笑了起来。整整三天，他终于找到了些城主应有的威严。

“我不仅仅是某位 ‘老爷’。我是临冬城亲王，是你的新主人。”他在窗边找了把椅子坐下，抬手示意对方跟过来。 “你叫什么名字，为什么被关押在地牢里？”

“......我原先在恐怖堡里做事，主人死后我便被带来这里。别人都叫我臭佬。”男孩吞吞吐吐地回答，他看上去冻得不轻，鼻尖和眼角都蒙着一层不健康的红。席恩原本正饶有兴致地品味对方的不适的样子，在听到波顿家城堡的名字后不禁皱起眉。卢斯•波顿早已跟着史塔克南下，一想到他们席恩便觉得胃里打结，他暂时还不想听到任何与罗柏有关的事情。

“臭佬？”他转而评价对方的名字，丝毫不掩饰语气中的厌恶，这字眼比起名字更像句侮辱， “谁会叫这种名字？”

被称作臭佬的年轻人不安地睁大眼，他显然不清楚自己说错了什么惹得老爷不快，只得嗫嚅着答道: “您想称呼我什么都行，大人。”

席恩眯起眼，很快拾回了被打消的兴致。 “你很聪明，臭佬。”他向后靠上椅背，在男孩面前放松紧绷的身体， “那你可知道我为何要救你？”

臭佬看上去犹如惊弓之鸟，好像下一秒便会逃离房间，但他们都清楚房门外等待他的将是更残酷的命运。 “因为我对您还有用处，大人。”席恩满意地点点头，随即轻拍自己的大腿， “那就证明你的价值。”黑发青年磨蹭片刻，终于靠过来跪在他的脚边，用细长的手指慢吞吞地解开他的裤子。席恩只觉得口干舌燥，来临冬城的一路上他都没什么时间解决个人问题，眼前惊慌失措的小东西自然不比晃着丰乳肥臀的妓女，但那双薄荷绿的眼眸中却有些让席恩着迷的东西。他半硬的性器终于被释放出来，可观的体积让男孩下意识地吞咽起口水。他表现得仿佛第一次见到另一个男人的物什，席恩笑着想。然而他又长着这样一张人畜无害的脸，皮肤比席恩见过的大多数姑娘还白，看上去便柔软至极的下唇紧张地咬在齿间。很难想象他的上一个主人没对他做过什么，更别提那死去的可怜鬼还是个波顿家的人。

臭佬低下头，吃力地将他的阴茎含进嘴里。男孩的口腔内部就像一条又软又湿的处女甬道，瑟缩着包裹他骇人的长度，那发青的嘴唇终于变得红润起来，在席恩的阴茎四周围成紧致的圆。他的新玩物闻上去并不恶臭，而是一种冰冷又甜腻的铁锈味，或许他在地牢里的日子并不好过，只不过席恩现在还没看到那些隐藏在破旧衣裳下的伤处。他感觉到一条滑溜溜的舌头仔细舔过自己的马眼，进而滑过整个柱身，细致地舔弄沉甸甸的湿润囊袋。男孩的鼻尖蹭着他的耻毛，两片睫翼像被雨打湿的尾羽般轻轻颤抖。席恩的手指不知不觉已穿插进那蓬松凌乱的短发里，待到男孩重新将他整个含入嘴中，他忽然收紧手指，迫使那双发红的泪眼注视自己。

“你以前的主人是谁？”

“......拉姆斯•雪诺，波顿大人的私生子。”男孩的表情比方才吞吐阴茎时还要不情愿，更加证实了席恩的猜测。他一定不是第一个使用这张漂亮脸蛋的人。“那个私生子，他也对你这么做过吗？”

短暂的沉默后，臭佬终于点点头。“给我讲讲。他都怎么对你？”席恩边说边将对方拉起，按住他瘦削的胯骨扯下他的裤子。男孩从喉间挤出一声介于惊讶和痛苦之间的呜咽，但最终没有反抗临冬城亲王的意思，顺着他的指引分开双腿跨坐在他的膝头。席恩仍穿着裤子，粗糙的布料磨得青年腿根发红，唯一露出的性器此时已是血脉喷张，暧昧地磨蹭那道紧闭而羞涩的缝隙。

“拉姆斯老爷......他喜欢让我趴在餐桌下，在同城主吃饭时插我的嘴。”男孩轻声呢喃，手指无力地抓着他的肩膀。他的臀瓣竟如此柔软又丰满，席恩的手指深陷其中，在那条稚嫩的缝隙中找到紧闭的入口，只抹了些自己的前液便强塞进手指。

“嗯......老爷喜欢让我的喉咙哽住，他喜欢用龟头整个塞满我的喉头、直到我喘不过气来……”席恩用三根手指粗鲁地搅动肠道的软肉，男孩的声音染上了些许情欲的意味，席恩探向对方股间，不可置信地笑出声来——这家伙竟然在如此粗暴的对待下硬了，看来他的前主人将他调教得很好。席恩抽出手指，插入阴茎时漫不经心地在青年醺红的脸上蹭掉手上的体液和血。他看不到臭佬身后的状况，但对方因痛苦而皱起的脸让他仿佛听见了布帛破裂的声音。温热滑腻的液体很快减轻了肉壁的阻隔，男孩炙热的下体吞吐着他，比北境任何一个妓女的甬道都要紧致。他汩汩流着血，像个初次破处的姑娘般闷哼着紧簇眉头，手指在临冬城亲王坚硬的背甲上抓挠出微弱的声响。

“你真是个婊子……我打赌恐怖堡的每个男人都上过你。”席恩毫不留情地奚落道，将阴茎整根插入那脆弱的小洞，男孩的尖叫让他有种要将对方的肠子都捣烂的错觉。 “拉姆斯老爷会把你牵出去拴在狗窝里，让那些愿意支付银鹿的骑士和士兵好好操你一顿，对不对？”

“是的、是的……臭佬是拉姆斯老爷的好狗。”他的囚犯已几乎吐不出完整的句子，那件不能蔽体的上衣被撕扯成碎片，露出大片月光般皎白的肌肤来，席恩咬住其中一颗挺立的乳首，那种甜腻的铁锈味直接在他嘴里爆开，如琼酿般令他神魂颠倒。

“你是席恩•葛雷乔伊的好狗。拉姆斯•雪诺已经死了。”他纠正道。臭佬浑身一僵，似乎才从过去的幻影中清醒过来。“是的......大人。拉姆斯已经死了。”他断续地回答，在啜泣声中射出了一股浑浊的精液。

——

席恩对他的新玩物着了迷。臭佬——他仍觉得这名字很不适合对方——总是放任他对其做任何事情，无论席恩想到的新点子有多么令人受辱或痛苦，他的好男孩总是一声不吭地接受，且每次都不负期待地在这些游戏中射出来。

其余时候，男孩被允许跟着他，承担贴身侍从的工作。席恩很快发现对方除了性爱似乎毫无所长，就连换尿壶这种小事臭佬都办得一塌糊涂。或许拉姆斯•雪诺当初只把他当性奴豢养，席恩有些病态地想，或许男孩从懂事起便被教会张开双腿迎接老爷和大人们，就像只羽翼未丰便被关入笼中的金丝雀，最终除了观赏价值外便一无是处。即便如此，席恩仍没有让别人代替臭佬，因为他喜欢在对方做错事时理所当然地做出惩罚。有时他会用鞭痕装点那白皙无暇的屁股，然后再把臭佬摁在地板上，像狗交媾那样操他，双手抓揉带着新鲜红痕的臀肉，让男孩哭着射在污秽冰冷的地板上。有时他会塞些小东西在对方的身体里，例如戒指或钱币，然后便带着他出去打猎，直到后者哀求自己当众把它们取出来。

然而席恩到底是有些分寸的，他往往会给自己的俘虏留些喘息和恢复的机会。他唯一一次失去控制是在杀掉两个农家男孩的那天。那天席恩带着整队人搜寻两个小史塔克的下落却无功而返，在路过农舍时，臭佬忽然鬼使神差地向他提议杀掉两个农夫的孩子来代替。

当男孩们烧焦的尸体被挂上城墙时，席恩忽然有些后悔。他惊觉自己已不知不觉中变成了曾经想都不敢想的怪物，由占领临冬城开始的一切都如同黄粱梦醒，他只觉得浑身疼痛，彻骨的冰冷从头顶贯彻脚尖。学士的哭喊声折磨着他的耳朵，席恩转过头，看到臭佬，他的臭佬，正站在不远处，脸上挂着一种他从未见过的笑容。那不是对他言听计从的好玩物，不是那个在他房间角落瑟瑟发抖的年轻人，而是个陌生的、他不认识的家伙。怒火迅速蔓延开来，于是席恩冲过去一拳将其打倒在地，拽着他的领子将其拖进城堡。臭佬一路上都挣扎个不停，惊疑他为何突然发难，席恩一言不发地将他带到阴暗的小房间里，在对方恐惧的目光下抽出佩剑。那上面仍浸着男孩们的血。

大人，我究竟做错了什么？臭佬没开口，却用那双可怜的眼睛无声询问道。席恩颤抖着将剑刃抵上对方的喉咙，苍白的皮肤像奶酪般被轻松割破，血珠滚落着跌进尘土中。

他也说不出男孩究竟犯了什么错。但如若他不找个人发泄这股怒火，席恩便只能接受残酷的现实——是他错了，他不该接受什么愚蠢的提议，不该对眼前不过十七八岁的年轻人做尽龌龊之事，不该背弃对罗柏的誓言，将曾经的家毁于一旦。如今他成了临冬城的亲王，却断绝了所有的退路，将自己一步步逼进万劫不复的悬崖中。

“把我的剑清理干净。”他撤回手，将剑举到男孩眼前。臭佬顺从地伸出舌头舔舐这条冰冷的钢铁，吞食掉其上触目惊心的红。他半闭着眼，嘴角蹭着血液，似乎为这腥锈味感到愉悦。席恩看到对方的裤裆缓缓撑起，胃里不禁涌起酸水。

“我有个奖赏要给你。”他看着对方卖力地清理剑身，忽然说道， “我想是时候给你起个新名字了。”

男孩抬眼望着他，等待他继续说下去。

“我有听说过关于你前主人的传闻，那个臭名昭著的私生子。”他接着说， “我听说他是个毫无章法的疯子，喜欢虐待自己的囚犯和仆人，有人甚至说他以狩猎女孩为乐。”臭佬忽然停下动作僵在原地，席恩猜测自己的话想必勾起了男孩许多不堪的回忆，但他仍面无表情地继续道， “我将他的名字赐予你，臭佬。从今天起你便叫拉姆斯。”

男孩的脸上仿佛有张正在破裂的面具，其下露出五味参杂的情绪来。他看上去似乎十分恼怒，瞳孔的骤缩让他的眼睛冰冷得骇人。有那么一瞬间，席恩以为他是想要笑，但那抹诡异的笑容很快便被埋藏掩盖起来。 “谢谢您，老爷。我很喜欢这个名字。”他听话地被席恩拉起搂住，在后者的手伸进松垮的裤子揉捏他的臀部时不易察觉地瑟缩了一下。

拉姆斯，拉姆斯。这个名字好像天生便属于男孩，仿佛一片错误的拼图终于被纠正过来。席恩环抱着因他而生的魔鬼，提起后者的两条腿迫使他双脚离地，将其摁在凹凸不平的砖墙上狠狠操弄。男孩的后穴已习惯异物的忽然侵入，立刻饥渴地迎合包围上来，荡妇般吸吮起他的阴茎。席恩舔吻那条象牙白的脖颈，舌苔蹭过剑刃划出的伤口，将腥甜的血卷进嘴里。 “拉姆斯......你只是条堕落腐坏的狗，你没有资格鄙视我。”

“我从没鄙视过您，大人。”拉姆斯无辜地回答，每每在席恩提起他的新名字时都将菊穴缩得更紧。

“那你方才在广场上为何笑了？”男孩没想到他这么问，一时间沉默下来。席恩抽出性器，任由对方失去平衡摔倒在地。男孩蜷缩着收起双腿，屁股和大腿上还挂着新鲜或陈旧的纵横白浊，他已经几日不被允许清理身体，如今闻起来终于有些臭佬的意味了。席恩蹲下身，将别在腰间的匕首拔出，拉姆斯踉跄着试图后退，立刻被抓着脚踝拉扯回来。 “你没有鄙视我的权力，贱东西。”他边说便摁住男孩的背，用刀尖在其腰窝处刻起字。席恩的刀功潦草，歪歪扭扭的伤口很快便让男孩源源不断地流起血来，当最后一道完成时，他的玩物已经不再扭动着试图挣脱，而是像被扯坏的娃娃般安静地趴在他怀中。

“你是只属于我的婊子，拉姆斯。”席恩站起身，匕首掉在男孩的身旁。他短暂欣赏了自己的杰作，在意识到对方毫无反应后，这才慌乱地吩咐屋外的卫兵传学士来。

——

拉姆斯再也没露出过那种令人生厌的笑容，腰背上的伤口时刻提醒着他这一点。他开始学会打理席恩的日常事务，并随时准备着在各种场合被主人使用。有时他们会有些旁观者，都是跟随席恩而来的铁民。按席恩的话说，他必须要在自己的手下面前显露足够的威信。每当男孩被他抱着填满屁股时，众人便嬉笑着念出他腰间的字，随后向他吐出各种污言秽语。

拉姆斯从某种程度上成了席恩的避风港，他可以肆无忌惮地摆布男孩的身体，从后者所受的侮辱中获取权力的快意。只要看到他卑躬屈膝的模样，席恩便得以更长久地维持临冬城亲王的假象，假装所有的人都像他的玩物那般尊敬、畏惧他。

然而他万万没有想到拉姆斯会成为自己的最后希望。当北境人的号角在城门外吹响时，男孩忽然对他说，自己或许可以从恐怖堡搬回一些救兵来。席恩并不全然相信对方的话，或许他只是见大势已去，也想要借机逃跑罢了。

“我一定会回来找您，大人。”拉姆斯忠诚地说，“我绝不会让你死在这里。”

席恩不合时宜地想要哭泣，但四周站满了等待他发号施令的铁民，他不能在这种时候露出软弱来。 “记住当初是我救了你。”他将男孩扶上马，最后一次对上那双玉珠般的双眼， “记住你是我的，拉姆斯，是我赋予你新的生命。”

拉姆斯怪异地盯着他，随后微笑着回答: “当然，我的王子。”

——

席恩从混沌的梦中醒来，他的喉咙干涩发热，浑身上下的肌肉都疼痛酸涩。他想要挪动身体，却意识到自己仍被绑缚在刑架上，双手双脚都牢牢固定着动弹不得。

“你醒了。”刻意拉长的声音传入他的耳朵，席恩的视野逐渐清晰，他看到拉姆斯端坐在不远处的椅子里，无聊地把玩着手里的小刀， “你渴了吗，亲王大人？”

“放了我。”席恩的声音几不可闻，梦中他又回到临冬城温暖的卧室，抱着男孩单薄的身体躺在舒适的毛皮中。现实与其天差地别，即便他与拉姆斯确实处在同一个房间，然而权力早已调换。

“你说什么？”拉姆斯站起身，几步便走到他跟前。他迫使席恩抬起下巴，阴森的淡色眸子像蛇信般缓缓扫过他的脸。

“放了我。”席恩尽力放大自己的声音， “我是铁群岛唯一的继承人，我父亲会给你大笔赎金——”

“嘘。你的话太多了。”拉姆斯将刀尖抵在他的喉结上，席恩立刻如石像般僵在原地， “你总是喜欢许些兑现不了的承诺，葛雷乔伊。”他恶劣地笑着，忽然刀锋一转，在席恩的惊叫声中割断了绑着他手腕的绳索。 “但很可惜，我父亲对你另有安排，因此你哪都不能去。”

席恩被从刑架上解放出来，脱力地倒进男孩怀里。拉姆斯近乎温柔地将他搀扶到房间正中的窄床上，随后将小刀丢到一旁，转身跨坐在席恩身上。席恩近乎恐慌地想要逃走，但多日的饥饿让他头晕眼花，被青年轻而易举便桎梏在身下。

“这些日子里我时常想起那段旧时光，大人。”拉姆斯似乎又变回了那个听话乖巧的男孩，然而席恩知道这不过是逢场作戏，上一次他轻信了这副皮囊，结果便落得如此境地。他不敢去想那些同在临冬城的铁民，那些曾经哄笑着唾骂男孩的人如今是什么下场。

“你就没想过吗，席恩老爷？当你可怜兮兮地在刑架上受苦时，你是否也做过这样的梦？”拉姆斯解开自己的腰带，将上衣脱下来扔在地板上。他比席恩印象中强壮了许多，充足的食物和锻炼让他的身体浮现出雕刻般的肌理。席恩更喜欢男孩虚弱的样子，能被他轻松揽在怀里的样子。他没阻止对方解开自己的长裤，拉姆斯掏出席恩疲软的性器握在手里，冰凉的指节摩挲过他的龟头和柱身。 “你喜欢让我坐在你的腿上，这个姿势你可以进得更深......”席恩的性器很快便在对方的摆弄下挺硬起来，他迟疑地将手放在男孩的胯骨两旁，向后滑向那行隐藏在裤缝下的字迹。那里的伤口早已变成淡淡的疤痕，席恩无法看到，只能凭借触觉描摹出他的作品。

MY BITCH

他不自觉地笑起来，感觉那种掌控一切的感觉似乎又回到身体内。然而拉姆斯却忽然停下动作，一拳打在他脸上，打得他鲜血直流眼前发黑。等席恩再回过神，私生子已经离开床铺站到一旁，几个士兵从角落里冲出来，将他牢牢按在原地。

“你们要做什么？放开我！”他惊恐地尖叫起来，尚未疲软的阴茎被其中一人粗鲁地握在手里。拉姆斯望着他，不紧不慢地拾起地上的刀，。

“看看现在谁像个婊子。”他说着，露出了魔鬼般的笑脸。

End.


End file.
